


Don't Be Still

by Imaginetheirfuture



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginetheirfuture/pseuds/Imaginetheirfuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hold me, he’d said. What else could he do but hold him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Still

Hold me, he’d said. What else could he do but hold him?  
He was gone, he would rise again but what was he supposed to do until then?  
Watch the water? Hold him for even longer?  
He knew he had to let him go but he just couldn’t make himself, not yet.  
He was so still, he never used to be, he was always doing something, he wasn’t even this still when he slept.  
His eyes were closed and Merlin couldn’t help but wonder how long it would be until he opened them again.  
Eventually he loosened his grasp, letting him go gently before he got up, he had things to prepare.  
Later as he watched Arthur drift further away from him, he felt like a piece of his heart was lost.  
He forced himself to turn and walk away, he didn’t stay away long.  
In fact he felt like he hardly left there. But he couldn’t help waiting, it didn’t matter where he was.  
He waited and he waited and every day he walked past the water, just hoping to hear the voice he longed to.  
He waited and then when he was beginning to lose hope, he finished waiting.  
He had just crossed the path when he stopped waiting, with just a word.  
“Merlin."


End file.
